


Hello My Darling

by Pegsccarter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter timeline, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Positivity Week 2017, Steggy week 2k17, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegsccarter/pseuds/Pegsccarter
Summary: Steggy week 2k17: Agent Carter Timeline





	Hello My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steggy week!

One evening in May, Peggy stood on the Brooklyn Bridge, waiting for her special someone to arrive. As she waited, she leaned against the railing. A content sigh then escaped her lips as she shifted some of her weight off her heels, letting her sore feet rest from a long day at work.

What a day it had been. Her latest case was closed with the capture of perpetrators. Something she had managed to accomplish rather quickly with the help of Mr. Jarvis and Howard.

After looking out at the water below her for a few minutes, a smile appeared on her face as she sensed someone behind her. Peggy didn’t even have to turn around to know it was him. She just knew.

Her suspicion was then confirmed a moment later when he spoke. “Hi Peggy.”

As she spun around, she was met with the sight of Steve Rogers, still in uniform, standing a little ways away from her.

“Hello, my darling,” Peggy greeted.

He had made it home safe.

She knew he would, of course. Still, there was a great sense of relief at just seeing him. There was a time, not too long ago, when they didn’t know if they would ever see each other again. That was back when Steve had flung himself on the Valkyrie to stop the Red Skull.

Now here they were, a year later. They had finally had their long awaited dance, which was soon followed by many others. The end of the War had brought much happiness to the lives of Captain America and Agent Carter.

They had each other and they couldn’t be any happier.

Steve then finally rushed over to Peggy and she promptly flung her arms around his neck, just as his arms went around her waist. The couple then laughed as Steve proceeded to pick her up and spin her around. With her feet back on the ground, they were still holding tight onto each other as they leaned in for a kiss.

“I’ve missed you.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Peggy said, pulling on his jacket, bringing him in for yet another kiss. “How was the mission? Successful I hope.”

“Yup. All went according to plan.”

“That’s excellent news, Captain.”

 “So how’s everything been here?”

“Oh, work had kept me busy as usual. In fact, I’ve had quite a few adventures of my own while you were away.”

At this, Steve’s eyes lit up with curiosity. “Consider me intrigued. I can’t wait to hear all about it….Peggy.”

She then followed his gaze to where the corner of her pocket book had been shot off by one of the men she had been tracking earlier that day.

“You should see what I did to him.”

Steve then gave a little laugh upon hearing this. “That sounds like my best girl.”

“Well, your best girl is getting a little puckish. Shall we head over to the pub for a bite, darling?”

“Soon. I have something I want ask you first.”

“Oh.”

“Yes,” he said, letting out a breath before meeting her eyes once again. “Peggy. You and I have been on a lot of adventures together. Knowing us, I have no doubt there will be many more. Well, I have this one particular adventure in mind, if you’ll have me.”

At this, Steve pulled out a ring box from his pocket, which made Peggy’s heart leap as she laid eyes on it.

“Steve.”

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
